


An Unforeseen Future

by Versatile



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Smaug, M/M, an unexpected courtship, it all started with a slap, love for gold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versatile/pseuds/Versatile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo goes on a journey to Erebor with his bereaved little nephew. One day, he gets to know a merry company and their extraordinary leader. Unfortunately, by accident, he gets into quite a crazy... affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Uncle, do you like adventures?", asked Frodo, breaking the undisturbed silence between himself and Bilbo while putting his textbook aside, and stared at his uncle. They both were sitting on a bench in front of the Bag-End and relaxing since it was another beautiful, sunny day. Bilbo took two large puffs from his pipe and breathed out a beautiful ring of smoke, "Well, when I was a child I did.", he cracked a small smile and looked at the boy, "But, now I am not very fond of them."

"Have you ever gone on any big adventure?"

"Big adventure?", he repeated astonished, "No. However, when I was little, I would always sit with my mother on the bench and listen to her stories about her marvellous journeys to the faraway lands. But these were only the stories. We are the respectable hobbits and we don't travel, thank you very much."

Frodo nodded his head, looked at the horizon and became sad, "Mom and dad promised me once that they would take me on a journey."

Bilbo's heart skipped a beat. Was that possible that as respectable hobbits as late Primula and Drogo would have promised Frodo such an unhobbitish thing? He cleared his throat and hummed, "They did?"

The boy nodded again and drooped his head, "I would like to go on a journey, change the environment... But, you will not take me, because you don't like adventures...". He seemed unhappy. Bilbo parted his lips as if to say something, however he wasn't sure what would console Frodo except for agreeing to take him. He shook his head and decided to pamper the little one. "I didn't say I wouldn't."

Abruptly, his nephew looked at him and smiled broadly, "Really??"

"Really. If it will make you happy, I will take you anywhere, no matter what.", he ruffled the boy's curly hair. Deep in his heart he felt otherwise. Something in his mind was scolding him for his spontaneity. However it was for Frodo's good.

"When do we leave?", Frodo stood up enthusiastic and stared at his uncle

"Whenever you want. Nevertheless, first we should determine where shall we go."

The little one beamed a smile at Bilbo and grabbed his hand, "Come with me.", he bid and lead his uncle inside the house. Soon, they stood by the desk and unfolded the map of Middle-Earth. Frodo was sliding his finger up and down the map focused. Seeing this, Bilbo chuckled. It was amusing to see his nephew be so taken up with that activity. In comparison with his usual self, Frodo was really happy and lively at that moment.

The young hobbit closed his eyes and placed his finger on the map. Then he opened his eyelids and stared at the place his finger pointed. He read it out loud, "Mordor. Uncle, I picked up Mordor."

"Mordor?", Bilbo laughed confused, "It's so far away. Please, do pick other place."

Frodo frowned, nodded his head and slid his finger up the line of longitude. Bilbo sighed with relief.

"Oh, look. What a funny lonely mountain.", the boy giggled, "Erebor." He looked at his uncle pleadingly and smiled. "Please, please, please, let's go to Erebor."

Bilbo rubbed his temple and sighed. "Don't you want to see The Sea and the Gulf of Lhûn? Let's go to Ered Luin, it's way closer than Erebor."

Frodo pursed his lips and folded his arms across his chest. "I want to go to Erebor. You told me that you would take me anywhere." Bilbo shook his head disbelievingly. His nephew was really cunning. "The road will be very long and tiring. Are you sure?"

The boy put on a serious expression and nodded his head few times.

"I may regret that later, but...", Bilbo thought and sighed then spoke to his nephew, "Fair enough. As soon as we pack our bags and find a transport, we'll set out." Frodo giggled, thanked his uncle and went to his room to prepare the things he would take with himself. Bilbo shook his head and looked at the map.

"I must be crazy... What will our neighbours and family say...?"

Bilbo closed his eyes and a strange drowsiness overwhelmed him. At the same time, what was way more odd, he felt as if he was to wake up soon. But he wasn't even dreaming. Or was he? He opened his eyes and yelped. It was completely dark around him. He wanted to say something, call for help, yell like mad, yet he couldn't manage to do anything. What had petrified him was an abrupt firm grip on his arm and his mind crying pessimistically "It's over!"

"Uncle!" he heard his nephew exclaim and he opened his eyes. At first, his vision was blurry, but when he blinked few times it became clear, and saw a boy who was staring at him with a terrified expression. Bilbo cleared his throat and felt his heartbeat slowing down and his body relax then he propped himself on his elbow. "A dream?", he gasped out.

"We've arrived.", Frodo said all of a sudden and stared at Bilbo tentatively. The older hobbit looked around, not really paying attention to the surroundings then looked at his nephew. It was strange. He had been so tired that he had fallen asleep and dreamed about the day Frodo had asked him to go on an adventure. Was he already homesick? He laughed and rubbed his temple. Frodo beamed a smile at him after a while.

"Behold, Master Baggins," laughed the wagon-driver and glanced over his shoulder at the man and the boy "this is the Kingdom of Erebor." Then he pointed his finger about. Hearing that, Bilbo became more lively and finally scanned the surroundings consciously. Supposedly, as Bilbo suspected, they had stopped by the way leading to the Main Gate to The Lonely Mountain. They were, in fact, still in the Dale. However...

He looked up and what he had seen took his breath away. It was the 'funny lonely mountain'. Frodo followed his gaze and chuckled. "Can we visit this mountain?", he pulled at Bilbo's sleeve. The wagon-driver hummed "Well, it should not be easy. Only the elite can enter the mountain. But I guess that your uncle may come up with something.", said he half jokingly.

"Really?", Frodo looked up at his uncle hopefully

"Oh, that's... We'll see.", he smiled and ruffled the boy's curly, dark hair, thinking that entering the mountain would probably be impossible. "Are you hungry?"

"As a warg!"

"I will show you an inn where you can eat and accommodate.", the wagon-driver offered with a polite smile. Bilbo and Frodo agreed right away. They left their baggage in the wagon and followed the man to the closest inn.

"Honey!", they heard the moment they were about to enter the place. They turned on their heels and faced a beardy dwarf who approached them quickly and laid their hands on the wagon-driver's cheeks then joined their foreheads smiling "Come, the kids are waiting. I made your favourite dish today!"

"That's wonderful."

Bilbo and his nephew gaped at them. The person that walked over to them, was that a male or female? They wondered, but obviously wouldn't dare ask directly. The dwarf's voice reminded them of woman's, also that person was dressed in a gown. However, the beard...

"Oh, excuse me. I have to go with my wife.", he said "I will find you later." He waved at them and walked away with his wife.

"So it was a dwarrowdam... Wait. How we are supposed to meet?", Bilbo said to himself shaking his head disbelievingly

"How cool! We are alone.", Frodo exclaimed, grabbed his uncle's hand and pulled him inside the inn. As they entered the place they noticed that there were tones of Men and Dwarves inside. Unlike Frodo, Bilbo doubted it would be fun. They looked around in order to find an empty table. But that was to no avail. Instead of a table, Bilbo discovered that they were being looked at by most of the people gathered in the vast tavern.

"What, haven't they seen a hobbit before?", whispered Bilbo to the little one. He felt uncomfortable with so many eyes fastened on them. "Let's get out of here.", he turned around suddenly and bumped into a dwarf in a funny brown hat. "Oh, I'm sor-"

["Shamukh! Bofur, ai-mênu Duzhuk."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5047705/chapters/11607142#chapter_1_endnotes), the dwarf smiled broadly and bowed

Bilbo was utterly confused. "I'm sorry, I don't understand." He gesticulated with his hands as he spoke.

"Oh my, my bad, I am sorry. I thought that you might at least know how to greet.", he explained quickly, "Well, I'm Bofur.", he added cheerfully

"Bilbo... Baggins. And this is my nephew, Frodo.", he told him a bit warily and pointed at the little hobbit. He still felt nervous, unlike Frodo who was just watching the dwarf with interest. Bofur looked at the boy and grinned. "Want to join me and my friends, lads?"

Bilbo exchanged looks with Frodo. He noticed right away that his nephew was eager to do so. He breathed in and smiled politely. "Yes, with pleasure." Spontaneity again. The dwarf nodded his head and guided them to the enormous table by which exactly nine people were sitting on long benches. Bofur introduced them to his friends, in turn all his friends introduced themselves to Bilbo and Frodo. Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bombur, Nori, Ori, Dori, Oin and Gloin. Obviously, the hobbits couldn't memorize all those difficult names yet.

"Master Baggins, what are you doing in Erebor?", asked Bofur with curiosity, "If I'm not mistaken, I've never seen a hobbit in Erebor before."

"You are right, hobbits are not fond of journeys and adventures. We do prefer uneventful lives and nothing unexpected ever happens to us." Bilbo said proudly and all the eyes were on him. He flinched and cleared his throat, "But my nephew and I decided to go on a holiday."

They nodded their heads with understanding. "Laddie, you do have a wonderful uncle.", said Balin to the boy. Frodo beamed a smile at them. "I know that. He is the world's best uncle!" The members of the company laughed, except for the bald dwarf- Dwalin. He's always looked malcontent. Master Baggins smiled and embraced his nephew.

The company told the hobbits something about themselves then Bofur called a waitress and ordered some food and drinks for their new acquaintances. During the meal he and the other dwarves were singing funny-sounding songs in their language and soon people in the entire inn were having fun. They were even throwing food at one another. At first, the hobbits were surprised by the terrible manners of the dwarves. However, soon, Bilbo was the only one who found it all appalling, because his little nephew somehow have taken a liking to such a wild behaviour. Resigned, he was just watching them and sipping on his beer.

After some time, the members of the company started poking each other, whispering something and looking in the direction of the entrance door. It became quiet. Bilbo frowned and followed their gazes. He noticed a dwarf striding towards them. Surprisingly enough, he looked more like a short Man rather than a dwarf, mainly because of resemblance to Men. He was tall for a dwarf, handsome, and had a short beard, what was, in comparison with all those hairy dwarves, rare.

The extraordinary dwarf spotted Bilbo right away and the hobbit noticed that at the same time. Was he and his nephew really standing out so much? Tense, he glanced at his nephew who seemed nonetheless enthralled. He thought it was too much for a one day, at least for himself. A journey, acquaintances, party, and now more acquaintances? They went to Erebor just to sightsee. Not to get to know all the inhabitants...

Balin stood up the moment the dwarf approached them. They exchanged few words in Khuzdûl then switched to Westron. The white haired dwarf smiled and announced, "Master Baggins, and Frodo, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." The hobbits stood up and nodded their heads. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Bilbo Baggins. And this little fellow is my nephew- Frodo.", Bilbo introduced themselves, glad that he didn't stumble on words.

Thorin smirked; he seemed really amused. "It's been a while since I've last seen a hobbit.", he spoke and his piercing blue eyes twinkled- they perfectly contrasted with his dark hair, Bilbo had to admit to himself. "May I sit with you?", the leader asked politely. Bilbo and Frodo made room for him at the edge of the bench. The dwarf sat next to Bilbo and waved at the waitress. She nodded her head understandingly and went to the kitchen. Bilbo wondered who was he exactly, this Thorin Oakenshield... The people had gone quiet and remembered how to behave the moment he entered the inn, the waitress had known what that wave of hand meant, and the company had called him their leader...

Discretely, he was watching his companions as they were discussing some issues of theirs, and wondering. Eventually, he came to a conclusion that the dwarves are kinda mysterious. Were the dwarves treating Thorin differently just because of the fact that he is exceptional, or because of his social class? After all they had called him a leader... "-...Baggins.", he heard and flinched. "Master Baggins, tell us something about yourself and your journey.", suggested Bofur, smiling. Bilbo felt that the company's attention was attracted to him and he stammered.

"W...Well, we are the hobbits of the Shire. Very respectable on top of that. Despite the fact that we are an unadventurous folk, we have come here, to Erebor, to sightsee, for Frodo's sake, in particular. He had to change the environment for a while..."

"Hmm, I've been to the Shire few times.", murmured Thorin, accepting a plate, and a mug of ale from the waitress. Bilbo looked at him astonished and assumed, "That's where you have seen the hobbits..."

"Exactly.", nodded the dwarf coolly and took a few thirsty gulps of beer. Bilbo expected he would expand upon the topic, however he judged incorrectly. Thorin started brooding again, not intending to say any more than that. The hobbit was flabbergasted and speechless. Dwarves are weird... But Bilbo guessed that Thorin didn't want to tell him anything, mainly because of the fact that he was a complete stranger to him.

Suddenly, Bilbo felt a tug on his sleeve. He glanced at his nephew questioningly and the boy sighed and leaned against his uncle's arm. "What is it?", asked the older hobbit quietly. The boy purred as quietly as Bilbo had spoken to him, "I'm bored and sleepy."

"You have to put up with it only for a bit longer.", reassured Master Baggins and cracked a small smile. He himself was also tired; after all those days of the constant journey he was truly spent and craved a warm, comfortable bed, as well as a long soak in the bath, or sitting in front of his fireplace while reading and smoking a pipe..., however he had to conceal that in order to make a good impression on others.

Thorin finished eating and pulled a pipe from his pocket. He filled it with tobacco then lit and took a few puffs from it and blew out a cloud of smoke. After a while Bilbo smelled the nostalgic scent of tobacco, which reminded him right away of the Shire, and his marvellous garden. He sighed and squinted, pursing his lips. He had forgotten to take his own pipe with himself... "What a waste.", he thought mournfully.

Suddenly, something distracted him greatly. To wit, something like a gentle touch on his back. He put on a completely serious expression and became tense. He was cautious for a while. However, soon he told himself that it must have been his imagination and started daydreaming again as if nothing had happened.

Unexpectedly, to his great surprise, he felt the touch again. Nevertheless this time it wasn't just his back that was stroked fleetingly but also his lovely rear. Somebody was groping him. He's had enough of it. "What a filthy thing to do!", he thought appalled. He frowned and looked at his nephew who was just sitting innocently and eating. Bilbo realised that it couldn't be Frodo, and if it wasn't Frodo, then it must have been... the person sitting on his other side.

He widened his eyes and looked at Thorin incredulously. The majestic dwarf slowly blew out the cloud of smoke and noticed that he's been watched for some time. He glanced at Bilbo questioningly then smirked, amused. The curly haired man huffed and slapped Thorin across the face annoyed.

The company gasped, as well as some people who also saw that bitch-slap, and fell silent. The raven haired man was gazing at Bilbo, his eyes wider, eyebrows raised and his lips parted in awe and shock. He touched his cheek, not breaking an eye contact with the hobbit, and frowned. A chill travelled down Bilbo's spine.

"I'm sorry!", exclaimed Frodo and clung on to his uncle's arm, drooping his head. "It wasn't Mister Thorin... I'm sorry for this prank.", he explained and looked at Bilbo apologetically. "I was really bored and couldn't help myself..." Master Baggins stared at his nephew dumbfounded. Probably Frodo hadn't expected that Bilbo could actually slap anybody for such thing. However, the older hobbit was just too tired to think straight... Even Bilbo himself was surprised by the thing he had done.

Bilbo faced Thorin and parted his lips as if to say something, however no word came out. He wanted to disappear, sink into the ground or slap himself in the face. ["Gabil, Thanu men."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5047705/chapters/11607142#chapter_1_endnotes), Dwalin said to the leader and smirked. Thorin looked as if he was about to throttle Bilbo. He clenched his teeth, turned around and puffed on his pipe to calm his nerves.

"I...I do apologise. I acted on the spur of the moment... How can I compensate for this?", Bilbo said finally and the leader ignored him. The hobbit frowned. It was rude of Thorin that he didn't even answer. He was about to criticize the dwarf when some other dwarf in a uniform approached them, bowed to Thorin and told him something in Khuzdûl. Bilbo and Frodo, of course, didn't understand a word from it. Thorin nodded his head few times and stood up, then he gazed at the company and laid his eyes on Bilbo.

"Take the Halflings to my stronghold.", he requested using Westron so the hobbits could also understand, next he switched to Khuzdûl. ["Jemut men. Gamut manun ai-mênu."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5047705/chapters/11607142#chapter_1_endnotes), he bid and walked away.

["Harun ganat!"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5047705/chapters/11607142#chapter_1_endnotes), exclaimed the company after him. Bilbo hung his mouth open and shook his head. "Dear Aulë, what was that?"

"Thorin has excused himself and wished us good night.", explained Balin, smiling widely

"Really?" Bilbo hummed and admitted that it had been quite nice of Thorin; then he shook his head "Wait, not that. What stronghold?"

"King Thorin's stronghold."

Bilbo nodded his head then widened his eyes and gaped at Balin. "King...? He's a king?! I slapped the king in the face?!"

"Exactly. Congratulations, by the way."

"What do you mean by that? I don't get it."

All the members of the company were staring at him with serious expressions. Balin sighed, "Please, leave the questions for tomorrow, laddie. I'm convinced that you must be tired." Bilbo didn't know what to think of it. He looked at Bofur who nodded his head, smiling. Bilbo reciprocated the smile. "Fair enough, I guess...", he responded, not entirely convinced, and anxious.

***

It was the sunset. They left the inn, took the hobbits' baggage and mounted the ponies. It took them a dozen or so minutes to reach the stronghold. They crossed the bridge, passed the Main Gate and let some dwarves take the ponies to the stable. Frodo fell asleep during the ride and Bilbo wondered if he should wake him so he could walk on his own and marvel at the interior. He wanted to enter the funny lonely mountain so badly after all...

"Let's not wake him.", whispered Gloin, looked at the boy fondly and lifted Frodo in his arms. He was really careful. Bilbo remembered then that the red haired dwarf had mentioned it earlier at the inn that he has a son, Gimli...

Balin joined them and lead them down the stairs, then through the vast corridors to the room Bilbo and Frodo were to stay. Bilbo was surprised by the lack of windows and flowers. Nearly everything was made of stone, there were lots of great sculptures of some dwarves, torches and lamps lit above their heads. Surprisingly, the air was fresh and sometimes one could feel a puff of cool wind. There were many dwarves passing the corridors, and every and each of them stopped or just slowed down to stare at the hobbits. It was quite uncomfortable.

They were just walking quietly. Bilbo didn't like the silence and wanted to know more about the people that were surrounding him so he hummed "If...If Thorin is the king... then who are you to him?", he stammered a bit

"We are his friends.", answered Gloin proudly and smiled

"And we work for him at the court. Gloin is a banker, I am the king's advisor. My brother, Dwalin is a chief of the guards. Bofur is a miner, and the other lads are the toy-makers, merchants, tinkerers, cooks...", added Balin joyfully and halted. "Well, this is your room." Then he opened the door and let Gloin and Bilbo enter first, next he walked in and closed the door behind them. "Some lads will bring you your baggage in a while.", he said and nodded to the hobbit.

Gloin walked over to the big bed and laid Frodo under the covers. Again, he looked at the boy with fondness, "He must have been really tired." he nearly whispered and approached Bilbo and Balin. "Aye.", answered the white haired dwarf "We have to leave you for now. Can you manage by yourself?", he looked at Bilbo inquiringly

"Ye-Yeah, I suppose I can. Thank you for your concern."

"Then we will see you tomorrow."

The dwarves bid him good night and left. Bilbo sighed and sat next to Frodo who was sleeping soundly. It was really quiet in the chamber. As quiet as in his room back in the peaceful Shire. A soothing silence. Bilbo cloud hear his nephew breath softly. He closed his eyes and a tiredness instantly overwhelmed him. He shook his head, stood up and scrutinised the interior. There was a mahogany desk, few wooden chairs and a table. If it hadn't been for some paintings and axes hanging on the walls, the room would have looked cold and empty. The light of the torches and the fireplace was filling the chamber with a golden light that reminded Bilbo of the setting sun, or his own fireplace in Bag-End.

The hobbit just managed to peek into the bathroom when he heard a knock at the door and some dwarves carried the hobbits' baggage inside the chamber, which they then left and walked out straight away. Bilbo thanked them and they closed the door behind themselves.

He pulled some clean clothes, as well as a towel, robe, slippers and undergarments from his bag, and went to the bathroom. He twisted the tap and held his finger under the water, and was impressed when it ran hot and nice. By the time the bath was half-full Bilbo had inspected some nice-smelling dwarvish soaps and undressed himself.

Couldn't wait any longer, he slipped into the tub and sank into the warm water. It felt great, relaxing and calming. "I could do with a nice cup of tea and a thick book.", he thought and used some soap to lather his hair and skin then scrubbed himself clean. After some time he slipped out of the tub reluctantly and wrapped a towel around himself.

He towelled himself dry, put on the fresh clothes and a robe then walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed. He nearly yelped when a little silhouette appeared in front of him out nowhere. "Oh, Frodo, I thought you were asleep."

"Yeah.", he yawned and rubbed his eyes, "But I wanted to bathe before going to sleep. I'm dirty."

"Well, go fill a tub and I will bring you some fresh clothes and other stuff, okay?"

"Okay.", he nodded and beamed a smile at Bilbo "Uncle, will you wash my back?"

"Umm, of course.", he reciprocated a smile and went for Frodo's stuff. When he returned the boy was sitting in a bath and lathering himself with the soap. Bilbo washed his hair and back then washed the soap off.

"Are we inside the funny lonely mountain?", asked the little one splashing himself with water and drooped his head. "Yes. Seems that your wish has been granted. Not only can you visit the mountain but also live in it for a while."

"Right.", he murmured uneasy. Bilbo looked at him questioningly, but nodded his head after a while "I get it. You are concerned about Mister Thorin...?" Frodo nodded his head in answer. "He doesn't seem to be pleasant and it is a mystery why did he invite us to his mountain, but we will get all the answers tomorrow, I hope." He said and smiled to his nephew. Frodo cracked a small smile, slipped out of the tub and Bilbo wrapped the towel around him.

After some time they finally went to bed. Unfortunately, there was only one bed in the room, Bilbo didn't want to complain, but he and his nephew had to share it. And it was quite disturbing. Bilbo had taught Frodo to sleep alone... After the death of Primula and Drogo, Bilbo had adopted the little one. His nephew had been so terrified and depressed that he barely talked and would sleep in Bilbo's bed, because he had been too scared to sleep alone. Still, sometimes he would crawl into his uncle's bed when he had a nightmare. Nevertheless, Frodo was still improving.

"Good night, uncle.", hummed Frodo and closed his eyes, smiling

"Good night, my dear Frodo.", seeing his nephew's smiling face, Bilbo was moved. It was a blessing to see Frodo's genuine smile, and it meant more than anything to Bilbo. The boy had experienced so much pain therefore his happiness was undoubtedly the most precious and worth any sacrifice.

Bilbo has never been good at dealing with other people, even with his own family. However, thanks to Frodo he gradually started becoming more sociable, not knowing if it was good or not. On the one hand, it was convenient to keep others at arm's length, however on the other hand, he craved for company and warmth. Notwithstanding, as for now Frodo's company was enough for him. He didn't need anybody else than his closest family- his nephew... He wanted to stay free. As free as a bird; with no strings attached.

He sighed, laid down and started brooding. The first thing that sprang to his mind was the shameful bitch-slap back at the inn, the surprised expression painted on Thorin's face, and then the anger and ignorance. And eventually Balin's congratulations... What did he even mean by that? Why did he insist on postponing giving the reply? Bilbo tried to come up with an answer, however, because of the tiredness caused by the journey and the unexpected, unwished-for happenings, soon he went out like a light.

The bed was so warm and comfortable so the hobbits dreamt about their cosy hobbit hole in the Shire, the nosy neighbours and relatives, the breathtaking views, delicious food, cheer and song. It was kinda distant and nostalgic, nevertheless beautiful.

Subconsciously, Bilbo was looking forward to the conversation with Balin. And at the same time, he was anxious.

The slap...- was it something good, or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Small Khuzdûl Dictionary C:
> 
> Shamukh! Bofur, ai-mênu Duzhuk.-> Hail! Bofur, at your service.  
> Gabil, Thanu men. -> Great, My King.  
> Jemut men. Gamut manun ai-mênu. -> Excuse me. Good day to you.  
> Harun ganat! -> Rest well!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took so long!
> 
> [BleedingJoyAndSorrow](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingJoyAndSorrow/pseuds/BleedingJoyAndSorrow) thank you so much for support! <3

It was worryingly quiet. No birds, no wind, or voices. And no warm rays of sunshine beaming through the window. Bilbo woke up, rubbed his eyes, then propped himself on one elbow and looked around, stretching his joints. He was unimaginably tired and sore. And when he recalled what had happened the previous day he felt even worse and wished it had been just a dream. By the way, he wondered what time it was exactly. The chamber looked the same as in the evening... Also, how long had he been sleeping?

He sat up and glanced at his nephew who was still sleeping soundly. His expression was calm and relaxed. He looked really adorable with his curly, dark, silky hair ruffled and spread across the pillow. "So carefree." Maybe Bilbo shouldn’t worry about anything and chill out like his nephew? The mountain and neighbouring towns seemed to be safe. He’s never been to the Men’s town in a land far away to the east, however he could tell that it was a peaceful and prosperous place. Not as peaceful and uneventful as the Shire, but...

Quietly, he went to the bathroom, then he got changed and combed his hair. He was so busy thinking that he didn’t even notice when his nephew had woken up. "I'm hungry.", he heard when he returned to the chamber. Frodo stood in front of him dishevelled, and rubbing his eyes. Basically, Bilbo was also hungry, however he couldn't do anything about it. They had to wait for anybody who would guide them to the kitchen or so. An individual journey would definitely end badly and cause no small amount of trouble and shame, he assumed.

Frodo got changed quickly, went back to the room and looked at his uncle questioningly. Bilbo was sitting idly at the table, waiting and sighing. They both didn't know what to do inside an enormous mountain with labyrinth of corridors and hundreds of strange folks. That was crazy. Maybe Bilbo shouldn't have agreed to go on a journey? He was so unsure of everything.

A loud knock at the door startled the hobbits. Not long after, somebody abruptly flung the door open. Two boys, to be exact. "Good morning.", they exclaimed simultaneously and walked inside nonchalantly. They were around Frodo's age, Bilbo reckoned. One of them had a blond hair, and the other- as dark as Thorin's. The both of them smirked and scrutinised Bilbo from head to toe. "You must be Mister Boggins?", snickered the dark haired boy and at the same time the other lad elbowed him, raised his eyebrows and whispered "Baggins... I've told you so many times..." They exchanged looks in silence.

Bilbo and Frodo watched them in puzzlement. It was a bit rude that Fili and Kili had made such a mistake, but at the same time it was kinda amusing. The blond haired boy cleared his throat and spoke "I am Fili. And this is my younger brother- Kili. We are the heirs to the throne of Erebor." He introduced themselves with such a great dignity that Bilbo had no doubt those two were the princes. Also, the hobbit wondered that if the boys were the princes, then... Thorin must have been their father. Particularly when one of them was very similar to the king...

"It's very nice to meet you. As you had mentioned earlier my name is Baggins, Bilbo Baggins. And this is my nephew- Frodo." The boys averted their eyes from Bilbo, looked at the young hobbit and grinned. Frodo seemed confused but happy; he smiled at them. "We'd like to invite you to a breakfast. Will you accept the invitation?, offered Fili

"Oh, certainly. With pleasure.", Bilbo nodded immediately. He's had not eaten since the day before. There was no denying that he was so hungry he could eat a horse. And he suspected that his nephew was starving, too. They were still not used to a different meal schedule. Were they in the Shire, they would eat at usual hobbit mealtimes... Which means seven meals a day.

"Let's go.", said Kili cheerfully and opened the door. Bilbo nodded his head and they left the chamber obediently. Frodo was marvelling at everything he saw while strolling the corridors. Finally, he could see the 'funny lonely mountain' from inside. Master Baggins was glad that at least his nephew was fully enjoying their journey, and feeling at ease. Because, unlike Frodo, Bilbo has been constantly worrying about... many things.

It took them some time to reach the dining room. But eventually they made it to the huge door leading to their destination, opened it and entered an enormous chamber. The first thing they spotted right away was a large, richly set table, numerous chairs and a big crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The dining room looked more magnificent than the rooms in other parts of the mountain, also it seemed that it must have been a part of the royal quarters.

The moment they sat at the table, the servants brought the trays with the breakfast and placed it in front of them. Bilbo eyed the dishes hungrily. The meal mostly consisted of meat, however he didn't complain. Half a loaf is better than none. They all wished each other an enjoyable meal and started eating in silence.

During the meal Bilbo was watching the boys with interest. He wanted to ask them about many things, however he wasn’t sure how to approach them properly. The thought that they were the heirs to the throne made him a bit uneasy. What reminded him, how would he look Thorin in the eye, knowing that he is the king? He couldn’t imagine that.

"Where are you from?" asked Kili and beamed a smile at Bilbo who seemed surprised by the question. "W...Well, from the Shire."

"The Shire." The dark haired heir whispered. "I know where it is. Sometimes we go across there to The Blue Mountains to see our parents." Fili looked at him and nodded his head "You are right."

"Parents...?" Bilbo repeated in his thoughts and remembered something right away, "Then it means that Thorin is not their father." He cleared his throat and asked "Why are you not living with your parents?"

"We are." answered Fili " But we spend most of the time with uncle Thorin. He's never planned to marry and all. That's why he said we're gonna be his heirs; and he teaches how to rule the kingdom. We even do some swordfight with Dwalin!"

"That sounds great. Your uncle must take good care of you." The hobbit admitted. The boys became serious what startled him. "Recently, he does not." spoke Fili again "He would always spend a lot of time with us, however now he prefers to be alone. The only thing he loves is the gold, crown and his grandfather's bearing. In the past, he would go out with friends very often, not once or twice a month, as it is now..." Fili and Kili drooped their heads.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." muttered Bilbo and didn't know what to say. "But..." said Kili "You are here now, Master Baggins! Will you take care of us?"

"He will!" exclaimed Frodo and smiled. The boys looked questioningly at Bilbo and he nodded his head. "Fair enough." Though, he didn't know how long would they stay.

"We'll be like brothers!" Kili spoke. He seemed extremely happy and it only rubbed off on the other lads. Well, Bilbo was also really content...

***

After the breakfast Fili and Kili took Frodo and Master Baggins for a trip. They showed them some parts of the magnificent kingdom built deep within the mountain and told beautiful tales and legends about of them. Unlike the boys, Bilbo was tired of everything, especially of climbing the stairs which were literally anywhere. He wanted to finally take a rest. And an opportunity arose. He could relax a bit during the midday meal.

Fili and Kili were talking about their journeys and Erebor's history, what impressed Bilbo. There were not many kids in the Shire who would be interested in history. Probably it was one of the cultural differences?

After the meal the boys took Bilbo and his nephew for another trip. The hobbits were too kind to refuse them and wound up sightseeing again. Fili and Kili were enjoying themselves. Very much so...

"Master Baggins!" they heard all of a sudden in the middle of sightseeing and spotted Balin. He was approaching them. "I couldn't find you anywhere." He said. Bilbo nodded his head "Right, I'm sorry. Fili and Kili... I mean, the princes wanted to show us the mountain."

"That's great." The dwarf smiled from ear to ear "However, Master Baggins, we have to talk. Let's go, shall we?"

"Yes, but..." Bilbo looked at Frodo.

"I'll stay with Fili and Kili." decided the little hobbit and smiled. "Worry not."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course." He assured and bid them goodbye then went somewhere with the princes.

"They get along really well." Noticed Balin after a while, looked at Bilbo knowingly and moved on. They paced the corridors and some passing-by dwarves were staring at Bilbo. The white haired dwarf noticed it and realised that it frustrates the hobbit. "Don't mind them. They are worried and surprised. Our folks are very secretive, as well as wary and they want to guard our language, history and culture. Usually strangers are not allowed to enter the mountain. Only the dwarves can live here.", explained Balin

"That makes sense." Hummed Bilbo.

They went to the living room and sat in front of the fireplace. Balin poured them some red wine and they could drink and talk in silence. Bilbo was afraid to start the conversation, however...

"That slap in the face bothers me... Is it a tremendous offence? Have I dishonoured the king? I don't know what you had meant when you said 'Congratulations'. Was it sarcastic? Or you really meant it because you had some kind of a bet? And I won it?", blurted Bilbo.

"A bet? You could say that." he laughed heartily and the hobbit gaped at him. He didn't know what to say. Seeing that, Balin decided to clear up. He closed his eyes as if to catch a glimpse of the memory with the eyes of the imagination. "Years ago" spoke he "there was a king, Thráin II. Brave, persistent, wise and witty. Even though he had children he's always been lonely, therefore his love for gold grew constantly and only caused trouble... Once, on his old days, he understood that one cannot live on their own; be solitary. And he had regretted many things."

"His son, Thorin, probably took after him; he's always been a loner with a moody bearing. King Thráin didn't want his son to lead a regretful existence and wanted to make sure he will not be alone. That he will marry and have a heir. He told us to take care of Thorin and constituted a certain law." He stopped and looked at Bilbo knowingly what only confused the hobbit greatly. Balin smiled and went on "He was a really witty man. That's why the law is altogether humorous and silly." He sighed and searched for words. "Should one slap the king in the face, the courtship between them commences."

Bilbo stared at the old dwarf with his eyes wide open and repeated Balin's last words in his mind, then shook his head. "I beg your pardon?" He pursed his lips. Balin smiled politely. "If you slap the king in the face, it means that the courtship began- between the king and the person that slapped him. In this case, now you two are courting."

Bilbo finished his wine in few gulps, stood up and walked over to the fireplace. He felt dizzy and wasn't sure why. Was it because of the information or the alcohol? He rubbed his temple and looked at Balin questioningly. He couldn't believe his own ears. He's only went on a journey with his nephew. How on earth did he manage to court the king? He of all people.

"That's not good. Not good at all. What should I do now?" He asked raddled. Balin was only sitting in his chair and watching the hobbit in silence. "Can we pretend that this has never happened? It was just a misunderstanding. We don't know each other- Thorin and me. Moreover, I didn't even know about this law of yours in the first place when I smacked him."

Balin seemed a bit amused. "Ignorance of law excuses no one." He noted. "And no, we cannot pretend that it's never happened. Laddie, if you discontinue the courtship now, you, as well as Thorin will be dishonoured."

Bilbo ran his hand through his curly, honey brown hair. He's never been so lost in all his life. Balin stood up, walked over to the hobbit and put his palm on his shoulder. "I reckon it is best if you talk about it with Thorin. Maybe you'll come up with something together." He smiled. Bilbo only thought that the dwarf might be right. Since Thorin was the king he could do anything with the courtship. On the other hand, the hobbit was terrified deep in his heart. He didn't know how to look the king in the eye.

"Usually, in the evening you can find him in his study." The white haired dwarf nodded his head. "Come, somebody will show you the way." They left the library and asked some random guard if he wouldn't mind taking Bilbo to the king's study. He agreed and soon Bilbo was strolling the corridors after him. Thorin's room was really close so it only took minute or two to arrive at the door. Bilbo thanked the guard and the dwarf left.

The hobbit looked at the door-knob. His heart started beating really fast and his mind went blank. He didn't know what to say to Thorin. How would he react if he saw him? Would he be mad and ignore him, or try to solve the problem quickly and kick him out of The Lonely Mountain? He made a step back and sighed. That situation was really irritating and unnecessary. On top of that it only made Bilbo nervous as never.

He came up with a nice greeting and a text with which he should start the conversation, however he was still hesitating and couldn't reach out his hand to knock at the door. Again, he was bewildered. He wanted to wake up from this nightmare and realize that he's been only sleeping in his comfortable bed all the time. As if he's never left the Shire...

Suddenly, he heard the footsteps and voices coming from the near distance and panicked. He knocked at the door without a second thought and waited impatiently. He didn't want to be seen standing in front of Thorin's study. "Come in!" He heard an exclamation from behind the door and walked inside quickly. He closed the door behind himself and looked on his left, in the direction of the enormous bookcases filled with thick volumes, and a large mahogany desk, by which the king was sitting and writing something.

The next thing he noticed was that the bald dwarf was standing in front of the desk and murmuring something to the raven haired king. Bilbo parted his lips and wanted to say that he would drop by another time, because Thorin was busy; however, the king was faster. He looked at the hobbit and bid "Master Baggins, come here. Sit and wait for a moment." then returned to his activity.

Bilbo flinched and nodded his head, then slowly walked over to the desk and sat on one of the chairs standing in front of it. Dwalin stared at him indifferently. After a while Thorin finished his task and gave the bald dwarf some documents. They looked at each other knowingly then bid farewell. After Dwalin left, Thorin's eyes were fastened on Bilbo. Now, the honey brown haired man lost his tongue.

"What is it? Do you need something?" Hearing that Bilbo shook his head absentmindedly, then gasped and nodded. Thorin frowned. "Why are you so hesitant...?" He asked all of a sudden strangely irritated. He wasn't used to people who were double-minded and scared.

Bilbo widened his eyes. He didn't expect such question. "W...Well, I am still a bit tired and awhirl. I'm not used to staying in places where there is no sun and wind or greenery." He admitted and cracked a small smile. The king was furrowing even more what startled Bilbo. Did he say something inappropriate? Cultural differences again?

"I'm just a hobbit. I believe you might know that it's only natural for me to long for those things." he explained quickly a bit annoyed and added, "Guess we are different as night and day..." Thorin narrowed his eyes and stood up. Somehow he could understand what the hobbit's been talking about. He had seen and done many things in his life. And the culture of the hobbits of the Shire was not all unknown to him. Nevertheless, he'd always consider them as useless, harmless creatures...

"Come with me." He bid and strode to the door, never looking back. Bilbo shook off, stood up and followed the king swiftly. He wanted to ask where he was guiding him, however he wasn't brave enough to do so.

They paced corridors and went up the stairs. Again, some dwarves who were passing by would look at them with interest and whisper something to each other. Seeing their majestic king guiding a hobbit somewhere must have been pretty attention-grabbing. And Bilbo wondered if they knew about the courtship...?

Suddenly, when they were going up another stairs, Bilbo felt a puff of wind which ruffled his hair. He looked up and parted his lips in awe. The first thing he saw was Thorin's back, dark locks and his brown furry coat, but next thing he noticed was... the sky. They were on the ramparts.

Bilbo walked over to the wall and marvelled at the view then closed his eyes and inhaled. It felt amazing. He was alive again. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around. The ravens were flying above their heads and cawing loudly. Bilbo laid his hands on the wall and stared at the Dale illuminated by the setting sun. He wondered if he would meet the wagon-driver someday in the future. He wanted to thank him for the transport and explain why did he and his nephew vanish into thin air out of the blue. Was he worried about them?

"Master Baggins," Thorin's voice roused him from his thoughts. "I believe you wanted to talk about the courtship?" he spoke calmly. Bilbo looked at him surprised and nodded his head. "Mister Balin explained me everything... I've given it a lot of thought and... I don't want to force you or myself. Let's just be friends." offered Bilbo and watched the king closely.

Thorin was silent, however eventually murmured coolly, "There is no need for us to become friends..." Hearing that, Bilbo was outraged. He frowned and looked at the dwarf king questioningly. Thorin was staring off into the distance with his hands folded behind his back.

"What do you mean?", inquired Bilbo straightaway. Thorin turned to him slowly and smirked. "We don't have to follow the previous king's wish. The ruler may change the tradition. Since I am the king, I can invalidate this problematic tradition. And no one can discredit my decision. As a result, you will be free once again. I should have invalidated it years ago..."

The hobbit was speechless. He didn't expect such outcome, but... Thorin was right. As a king he could do anything. Even invalidate that tradition. It was quite a sensible idea, and approving of it was really tempting. Nevertheless, it wasn't fair... Thorin's father wanted his son to socialize. That's why he had invented such a preposterous tradition. Maybe it was fate that they had met each other? Maybe Bilbo should help Thorin...? Save him and the kingdom of Erebor from the growing greed? Making the decision wasn't easy. Nevertheless... "Please, don't invalidate it...", he said hesitantly

Thorin narrowed his eyes and watched him closely. Bilbo felt so small under his piercing gaze. "Justify your answer.", he growled. At first, Bilbo was confused. He didn't want to convert his thoughts into words, but quickly he came up with some other arguments. "Well, invalidation of the tradition equals discontinuation of the courtship. Whether you like it or not, people will look down on you if you choose any of these.", he spoke and was surprised that he didn't even stumble on words.

Thorin turned away from Bilbo. "So be it, Halfling. Courtship/Friendship- what difference? But remember that publicly we are courting." He purred and again stared off into the distance. Bilbo looked at him flabbergasted. "What difference? What does it mean? He doesn't care and would be fine with courting me?" He thought and studied the king. "Well, whatever. He wants to be friends. He seems berserk though."

"That's great.", said Bilbo. It was better than seeking Thorin's affections during the courtship, which would only freak out the poor hobbit. He shuddered at the thought, turned around, then looked at the balustrade and noticed a small bird. A thrush. It tilted its head, spread wings and quickly swept up into the air. Was it listening to their conversation all this time?

"Let's go back. I have a work to do.", decided Thorin and walked away. Bilbo followed him quickly. He cleared his throat and dared say "You can't work restlessly." Thorin glanced at him over his shoulder, frowning.

"The kingdom cannot manage on its own."

"Either your family. Could you please spend more time with your nephews? They need you."

"Why should I listen to you, Halfling?"

"Because they complained to me today that you are... asocial. When did you last have a meal with them?"

Thorin stopped abruptly and Bilbo nearly bumped into him. The dwarf king looked at him annoyed. "Why are you so persistent?"

"Why indeed...", Bilbo admitted. He was really troubled. "I just feel sorry for them... They are your family and would like to spend their time with you."

Thorin frowned and turned away. He guided Bilbo in silence to the Throne Hall. That's where they found their nephews. Thorin greeted them then bid them goodbye and went somewhere. Bilbo felt kinda guilty because of his meddling into somebody else's business. Also, he wasn't sure anymore if he had done well, if encouraging Thorin to follow the tradition, more or less, was good. He wanted to escape from all this, return to the Shire, and forget about difficult dwarf kings and unexpected courtships...

"What happened, uncle?", Frodo tugged at Bilbo's sleeve. He, as well as Kili seemed worried. "Was he mean?" Asked the blond haired lad with a serious expression, however it was obvious that he also was distressed. Bilbo looked at them and felt moved. Even though he knew the princes only few hours, he felt as if they were his close family. "He was. A bit. Only when I told him to stop neglecting you. I guess he didn't like me lecturing him."

The boys smiled at Bilbo. "Are you two courting?"

"Courting?" Repeated Frodo astonished and stared at his uncle. Bilbo gasped and rubbed his temple. He didn't want Frodo to know yet. "What? Of course not!"

"Straaange." smirked Fili "In the past, our uncle tended to be very honourable. He respected the law, kept given promises... He really is changed."

"At any rate, he agreed to just be friends." Bilbo said and sighed heavily. Kili beamed a smile at the hobbit "Can you help us get our real uncle back?"

"Get back? How?" He wondered reluctantly. And he wasn't sure if he even wanted to stick his nose into Thorin's business again.

"Guess I might help you solve this problem." They heard a cheerful voice behind their backs and turned around. Bilbo smiled at 'him' and nodded his head. The hobbit was sure that 'he' could be a big help not only in the king's matters. 


End file.
